From The Shadows
by Valiant-Moon
Summary: When Gene and crew go out walking one night, whom do they find but a long lost “relation” of Melfina. But who is this little girl, and why does Jim feel he must protect her? Jim/OC Gene/Mel. Rated T for now, might change later
1. And She Enters

From The Shadows

When Gene and crew go out walking one night, whom do they find but a long lost "relation" of Melfina. But who is this little girl, and why does Jim feel he must protect her? (Jim/OC Gene/Mel. Rated T for now, might change later)

Chapter One

And She Enters

"Hey gang, lets go get some grub, huh, what do ya say?" Gene Starwind leaned in the doorway of Starwind and Hawking Enterprises, looking at the four people sitting in the room.

"Gene, you know we don't have the money! How do you expect us to pay for food when we can hardly keep up with the rest of these bills?" Asked the youngest of the crew, James, Jim, Hawking, tilting his blond head to face the scarred redhead from his place on the floor.

"That's what you think, Jimmy boy, I just finished off a bounty tonight that got us 4000 wong. Tonight we feast!"

"Only 4000 Gene? You seem to be going for the small kills lately…" This voice was feminine. Suzuka, Twilight Suzuka, looked over from her place on the couch next to the feisty Ctarl-Ctarl, Aisha ClanClan, who was muttering something about Gene being cheap.

"Well, I don't see you bringing in any money lately" Gene retorted, looking away from them all, and to the only person not to have said anything. "Well, Mel, what about you? Want to hit the town tonight?"

Melfina, the ever loyal android wife of the redhead, looks up from the cookbook she was reading to face her husband, "I don't see why not… we are running low on food in the pantry… and having someone else cook might be nice" Melfina smiled at Gene, who moved to kiss her softly on the forehead.

Jim, Suzuka, and Aisha sighed, knowing that if Melfina was going, they had no real choice then, considering no one really knew how to cook.

A Few Hours Later

After dinner, and having to do dishes since Gene's money didn't cover Aisha's appetite, the crew headed home.

"Dammit Aisha, just once could you not order so much food?" Gene growled at the Ctarl-Ctarl, who was skipping a few feet ahead.

"Well, I'm sorry your puny meals can't fill a Ctarl-Ctarl belly, but maybe if you went after bigger bounty…wait a minute…. Did you hear that?" Aisha stopped, tilting her head to the side, letting her feline hearing catch the faint sounds of a fight. "It sounds like some thugs are beating up someone"

"Well then, lets go save them, maybe the thugs have a bounty on them." Gene smirked, pulling his gun out of the hostler, running after Aisha and Suzuka. Melfina looked down at Jim and sighed.

"Well, we better follow them…" Melfina smiled down at Jim and together, they took off after the three.

Arriving at the scene of the fight, Melfina and Jim saw Gene helping a little girl up off the ground, the other girls holding the thugs down by sheer force.

The girl was about Jim's height, and looked to be about his age. She had pale blue eyes and honey blond hair, and she was wearing very tattered clothes, that looked to have once been a pink dress.

As Jim looked closely at the girl, he could feel heat rush to his face, and he felt content to look at her, until he heard Melfina gasp at his side.

"Kara?" Melfina said, unable to believe her eyes. She was almost certain that the girl being held up by her husband was Kara, her little sister.

The girl looked up slowly, looking to the sound of the voice. Seeing Melfina, she pulled away from Gene and ran into the waiting arms of the older woman, yelling in a harsh whisper "Sister!"

The rest of the crew looked at Melfina and the girl, Kara. No one could believe his or her ears… sister? They had all believed Melfina to be the only one… and now, a sister? Where did she come from? Why was she here on Sentinal? And why was Jim feeling like a grappler ship just grabbed his guts and were playing jump rope with them?

Gene came over slowly, followed by Suzuka and Aisha, the thugs they were holding forgotten on the ground. Aisha looked at Jim and smirked at seeing the bright blush that painted the short blonds cheeks. Aisha knew that look. She had seen Gene give it to Melfina enough times, Little Jimmy was in love, with Melfina's little sister.

"So, uh, Mel?" Gene stammered a bit, looking at his wife and newly found in-law.

"Yes Gene?" Melfina looked up at the redhead while still hugging Kara to her.

"This is your… sister?

"Why yes! This is Kara! Kara sweetie, say hello to my friends." Melfina turned Kara around to face the crew. "This is my husband Gene," Gene nodded hello to the little blond girl "my very dear friends Suzuka and Aisha." Suzuka nodded hello while Aisha pumped her muscles, Kara backed away a bit from the Ctarl-Ctarl "Now, there's nothing to worry about, Aisha is just showing off… oh, and this is Jim" Jims blush got darker as Kara turned to face him. Her cheeks pinked softly as she looked at the red-faced boy who was trying to stammer out a hello.

"H…hello everyone…." Kara whispered softly, then looked back up at her sister, who was having one of those silent conversations with Gene that only married couples seem to have.

Gene sighed and nodded, "ok everyone, lets head home." Melfina smiled and led Kara as she walked alongside Gene. Suzuka followed slowly. Jim stood there with Aisha for a bit, not believing how he felt.

"So Jimmy Boy, you fancy a bit of android too huh?" Aisha poked his sides, causing Jim to jump in shock.

"I...I do not!" Jim defended himself, feeling his face turn even darker red, if THAT was even possible, as the Ctarl-Ctarl just smirked down at the stammering blond boy.

"Say what you want Jim, but I can tell you do." Aisha skipped off after the others, leaving a thoroughly embarrassed Jim standing in the middle of the street.

Jim stood there for a few seconds before running after the others, his mind filled with images of the mysterious Kara.

Authors Notes

Ok folks that was Chapter One. I hope you like it and will review it.

Also, I'm setting this about 5 years into the future, so Jim is about 16, and Kara is aged 15

This was my first attempt at writing fanfiction, and I hope to get better with practice.

Thank you for taking the time!

Val


	2. Jims' Realizations

From The Shadows

When Gene and crew go out walking one night, whom do they find but a long lost "relation" of Melfina. But who is this little girl, and why does Jim feel he must protect her? (Jim/OC Gene/Mel. Rated T for now, might change later)

Chapter Two

Jims' Realizations

When Jim finally returned to Starwind and Hawking Enterprises, he entered the building to see Gene sitting on the couch, looking in a magazine. Aisha and Suzuka were sitting on the other couch. Jim looked for Melfina and Kara, not able to see them in the main room.

"They are in the bathroom. Melfina is getting Kara cleaned up." Suzuka looked up from her tea and tilted her head to the side to face Jim. Jim felt his face heat up again and he turned to the side and coughed a bit.

"So what… I'm going to my room" he walked by, waving good night to everyone. Walking past the bathroom, he slowed to listen in on the girls behind the door.

"Mel Mel… how come you never came for me? I was so alone for so long…" The voice was Kara. No longer the hard to understand whisper, her voice alone made him blush, he rushed past at that point, knowing the reason Melfina couldn't get to Kara.

Melfina sat there, brushing out Kara's hair, thinking of how to answer. "I'm sorry Kara dear… I… I had to remember who I was first… and… I found myself…"

"You mean… you're not the same anymore!" Kara looked up at her sister. "How?"

"Gene wished to spend his life with me… and since I wished the same… the Galactic Layline gave us a way to spend forever together."

Melfina braided Kara's hair then helped her into some clothes that Aisha had grabbed on the way in. Kara looked in a mirror and smiled.

"Let me show you to where you will be sleeping, Kara." Melfina opened the door to the bathroom, and led Kara down the hall. Jim was walking out of his room in a pair of dark blue boxers, getting ready to go brush his teeth. He blushed and dove back into his room when he saw the sisters coming his way. Melfina seeing him in his boxers was ok, he was used to it, but Kara… Kara was different.

Kara blinked as she watched the blond boy, 'Jim' she reminded herself. Melfina opened a door right across the hall from the room Jim dove into. Inside the room was a simple bed, dresser, and lamp. The room was colored in shades of pink.

"This was my room before I married Gene, now you can use it Kara. Tomorrow we will go out and get you some clothes… if we can find some money. You can stay here as long as needed" Melfina smiled and left Kara there, walking to find Gene. Kara lied down on the bed after closing the door, falling right to sleep.

Gene looked up at Melfina as she walked in. "Is she ok?" Melfina sat down next to him and nodded.

"Yes, she is. She is in my old room, sleeping right now… Gene… I must ask… do we have enough money to get Kara some clothes?"

Gene looked at Melfina; "You know we used all our money on food tonight, Mel… Jim and I will work tomorrow, then you can take her out tomorrow night." Gene smiled at Melfina as she hugged him.

Jim opened Kara's door slightly to peek in on her. She was lying on her side, one arm tucked under her head. Her braided hair lying behind her, she was in a pair of loose light blue pants and a tank top in matching colors.

The Next Evening

Gene and Jim pulled off enough Jobs to buy food for the evening and even allow Melfina to take Kara out shopping. Aisha and Suzuka wanted to go also, but Melfina said it wasn't needed on Sentinal.

Gene sighed, and nodded, agreeing with Melfina. He handed Melfina the money and gave her a quick kiss, which she returned. Kara blinked and turned and looked away. Seeing her sister being so friendly with someone was embarrassing to her.

Melfina took Kara's arm and led her out. They shopped in many different stores, getting Kara many clothes; shirts, pants, skirts, jackets, shoes, and other needed clothes. They had lots of fun together. They stopped for some ice cream later, and were walking home, slowly enjoying their treats, carrying the bags.

As they turned a corner to walk towards home, they ran into some trouble. The thugs from yesterday were walking to them. As they saw Kara, they smirked, remembering. They walk forward to them.

"Well well well, boys, look who it is… the girly from yesterday, and she has a friend" The leader of the thugs smirked and reached out to grab Kara. Melfina pushed Kara behind her.

"You stay away from my sister!" Melfina glared at the boys. Kara turned to run towards home, to get some help when she heard a young male voice yell out.

"You leave those girls alone!" Jim ran down the street with Gene. Jim was the one who yelled. Gene ran and put himself between the thugs and Melfina, while Jim defended Kara.

Kara blushed as Jim put himself in front of her, protecting her from thugs. He looked over his shoulder at her and winked, causing her to blush a bit brighter. He blushed when he noticed her face darken and turned to reface the thugs. "Don't worry Kara… I'll protect you"

The fight between Gene, Jim and the thugs was quick. The thugs were knocked out before anyone was the wiser. Gene picked up the bags that Melfina had dropped and took Melfina's hand and led her home. Kara kneeled down to pick up the bags she was holding when she noticed Jim helping.

"Thank you… for protecting me…" Kara whispered, blushing. Jim nodded, taking the bags from her.

"Eh, it was nothing… come on, lets go home…" He led the way down the street, Kara a few steps behind.

Authors Notes

This is the end of chapter two. We start to see more of how Jim reacts to Kara, and how protective Melfina can be. What will come in Chapter Three? I guess we will have to wait and see!

Val


	3. A Date For Two

From The Shadows

When Gene and crew go out walking one night, whom do they find but a long lost "relation" of Melfina. But who is this little girl, and why does Jim feel he must protect her? (Jim/OC Gene/Mel. Rated T for now, might change later)

Chapter Three

A Date For Two

When Jim and Kara entered the building, Aisha pounced Jim, with a smile on her feline face. "So, Jimmy Boy, I heard you took out half those thugs on your own, you're growing up so fast" Aisha roughly rubbed his blond hair.

"Aisha, get off, stop treating me like a child!" Jim pushed Aisha away, his face flushed. He smirked at Kara, who giggled at Aisha. She took her bags from Jim with a smile.

"Thank you for helping me out Jim… good night. Good night Miss Aisha…" Kara walked to the room she was lent. Jim looked after her slightly, before turning to glare at Aisha before walking off to grab something to drink from the kitchen.

"She looked so cute… when she blushed… she kinda reminds me of…. No… I promised myself I wouldn't think of her…." Jim muttered, shaking away the memories of his first date. He gulped down some coffee and sighed.

He leaned back in a chair as Suzuka walked in and made some tea. "Jim, is everything ok?"

"No… Suzuka, I just helped save Kara… and Aisha ruined it. Now she's bound to think I'm just some dumb kid"

"So… your problem is, you are interested in Melfina's little sister, but you have no idea how to let her know?" Suzuka poured herself a cup of tea and sat down, "You know, you should ask Gene… he would know better…"

"I'm not asking that guy. He would just act like he did the last time…" Jim looked down at his empty coffee cup.

"How about asking Melfina… surely asking about her sister will be ok…" Suzuka sipped her tea.

"Yea! I could do that. Thanks Suzu!" Jim tossed his cup into the sink and rushed out, trying to find the android wife of his best friend. As he ran down the hall, he nearly ran into Kara, who stepped out of her room to show off an outfit to Melfina.

Jim stopped in his tracks and looked at the girl. She was in a short white skirt, with a black long sleeved top. White knee high socks with simple black Mary Jane's. Her hair help back in a ponytail by a black ribbon.

His jaw dropped at the sight of her, but he forced it back up before she could say anything. He looked down at his clothes, realizing he was still wearing the clothes he was fighting in. Dusty cargo pants and a white wife beater, and old gym shoes. He dove into his room to change.

Kara watched Jim run into his room, wondering what was wrong… he always hid in his room when he saw her in the hall. She sighed and started to walk off when he stepped back out, this time in nice blue jeans, a red t-shirt and a dark blue jacket.

"H…Hey Kara… how are you feeling?" Jim asked, smiling.

"Oh, fine thanks. And how are you… I noticed you got hit pretty hard on the head" Kara moved and touched his head softly, watching as he flinched away.

"Eh, I've been better…Have you seen your sister, I needed to ask her something…" He looked around, hoping to be saved by the android.

"I haven't seen her since Gene led her away after the fight…I'm sorry" Jim sighed but smiled.

"Its ok, you wanna go out for a walk tomorrow? I promise no thugs will attack you" He tried to joke, blushing a bit as Kara giggled and nodded.

"Ok, sounds like fun." She smiled.

The Next Day

The next day, Jim met Kara at her bedroom door. Kara smiled, taking the arm he offered. He led her outside, and onto the streets. They went and got some ice cream and coffee, talked, and just enjoyed time together. Their conversations tended to be about Jim, how he met Gene, their travels on the Outlaw Star.

Kara tried to avoid questions about herself. What she did before she ran into the crew, and where she lived. All she would say was 'it's the past' and 'it's nothing special.'

Jim found it odd, but decided to drop it. Melfina didn't remember her past, so Kara must have been in the same boat. They moved and walked through a park, the sun peaking through the trees. Jim took the time to peek at what Kara was wearing.

Black tights covered her legs, with the same shoes as last night. A short black skirt with a white top clung to her body. Kind of reminded him of Melfina's old outfit, without the poncho styled jacket.

As Jim was looking at Kara, she was doing the same to him. He was in black pants with a blue button up top, the top two buttons left undone. They both blushed when they realized how close they were looking at each other.

They would have moved farther apart, except at that moment, a group of little kids rushed by, knocking into Kara and Jim from the sides, knocking them into each other. Jim caught Kara softly in his arms, setting her back on her feet.

"You ok?" He looked down at her, watching her nod.

"Thank you Jim…" Kara smiled up at him, moving back a bit and turned, "We better get back before Mel Mel worries…" Jim nodded and walked her back home, taking her hand as they went.

Authors Notes

Ok, not much to say about Chapter Three… I had some fun describing the clothes though.

Please read and review. It prompts me to write more 

-Val


End file.
